<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His First Weasley Christmas by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331328">His First Weasley Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprinting, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Soul Bond, The Burrow (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes Jacob to the Burrow to experience his first English Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Joy to the World Crossover Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His First Weasley Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts">punkyredhead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was prompted by and dedicated to punkyredhead. I hope you enjoy this. &lt;3</p><p>Any lingering mistakes you find are definitely my own. xoxo</p><p>Prompt:Taking her new boyfriend home for the holidays. No major blow outs. Weasley's and Harry already know about him. Showing him the difference between American Christmas and British Yule.</p><p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Stephanie Meyer and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Relax, they’ll love you,” Hermione assured Jacob as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. She had just finished baking them, so they’d be nice and fresh when they went to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. “Besides, you’ve already met Harry since we’re staying with him.”</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t help but be nervous,” Jacob murmured, putting his hands in his pockets. He offered Hermione a weak smile. “They’re your family. What if they don’t like me?”</p><p>Hermione turned around and faced Jacob. “They’re my family, but you’re my soul mate,” she whispered, moving close to him. “Jacob, trust me, they’ll like you. They know how much you mean to mean.” Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“We’re alone, right?” Jacob asked, pulling away slightly and looking into her eyes. </p><p>Hermione grinned. “Yes, Harry’s already at the Burrow. Why?”</p><p>“Because I need to feel you, love,” Jacob murmured, a low growl escaping him as he picked Hermione up and placed her on a clear spot on the kitchen counter. He kissed his way down her neck as his fingers made their way under her skirt to her knickers, eagerly pushing them aside. “Hermione, love, so needy for me," he teased, slipping one of his fingers into her. "So wet, just for me." His breath was hot on her ear as he teased her.</p><p>Hermione’s body tightened in anticipation and her eyes fluttered closed. "Yes, Jacob, for you... all for you," she moaned in pleasure.</p><p>Jacob moved his finger in and out of her slowly, his thumb now rubbing against her clit. Moments later, he added another finger. Leaning down, he nibbled on her ear, causing her to mewl in pleasure.</p><p>"So responsive,” he teased, kissing her neck. “You were made for me, love.”</p><p>Hermione moaned, knowing that he was right. She was made for him.... It was why he had imprinted on her the moment they met during her research travels in North America.</p><p>"Jacob, ohh," she cried as her walls quickly began to flutter around his fingers. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly, her body trembling as she came.</p><p>He quickly withdrew his fingers, putting them into his mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips. "So sweet.”</p><p>"Jacob," she said, her voice thick with need as she pulled his shirt off over his head. "Don't make me wait any longer."</p><p>He grinned at her, quickly tugging down his jeans and freeing his cock. </p><p>She went to reach down and grab his cock, but he quickly moved her hand away. "No," he murmured. "I need to feel you around me now." Wasting no time, he aligned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in.</p><p>Hermione let out a moan in pleasure.</p><p>He moved slowly, torturing her as he moved with precision. "You like that? You like me fucking you on the kitchen counter?" He pressed a kiss to her neck.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, Jacob,” she moaned as she leant back, bracing her hands on the counter.</p><p>"My beautiful, little witch," he teased before kissing her. As she kissed him back, he began to fuck her thoroughly. Within moments, her cries of pleasure were echoing around the room. He wanted to do this slow, enjoying every little moment, but he just couldn't hold himself back.</p><p>"Fuck," she cried as she felt the tension started to build up inside her once more. Their position caused every thrust to hit the sweet spot inside her; she cried out his name repeatedly.</p><p>Jacob kissed her neck, sucking and teasing as they made love. Feeling her writhe against him was intense, and he began to feel his own release approach.</p><p>"Come for me, Hermione, now," he commanded in her ear.</p><p>His voice was all she needed. At once, she shattered around him, her walls fluttering and squeezing his cock tightly.</p><p>"Fuck," he mumbled, spilling his seed inside of her. The two of them remained in their embrace for a few moments, allowing each other to catch their breath. He pulled back, looking at her with love in his eyes. </p><p>“I love you,” Hermione murmured, leaning up and kissing him.</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>“Okay, let me clean up real quick, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry,” Hermione said, sliding off the counter. </p><p>Hermione quickly freshened up in the bathroom as Jacob put the finished cookies in the container. Fixing his jeans and sweater and smoothing down his hair, he knew he was ready.</p><p>“All set?” Hermione asked, rejoining him in the kitchen a few moments later. </p><p>“Yes, are we travelling in the fireplace?” </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione said, picking up the cookie container. “Now, remember, in England, we say Happy Christmas, instead of Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Right,” Jacob nodded, trying to recall the other differences between the two countries.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get going,” Hermione said, guiding him to the fireplace.</p>
<hr/><p>The evening went by perfectly. The Weasleys loved Jacob, just as she assured him they would. They had finished dinner, and now they were all around the living room as gifts were passed around. Jacob and Hermione were enjoying themselves, and Mrs Weasley had even knit Jacob his own sweater. It was navy blue, with a gold J on the front. Hermione knew that Jacob was excited, especially as he saw everyone else wearing theirs. </p><p>“Oh, shall we share a Christmas cracker?” Hermione suggested, looking at Jacob excitedly. </p><p>“Sure,” he said, flashing her one of his award-winning grins. </p><p>Hermione stood, glancing around the room for an un-popped cracker. Finding one, she snagged it and made her way back to Jacob. Sitting down next to him, she held out the other end. “So, we each hold an end and then pull at the same time.”</p><p>Jacob grabbed the other end. “Okay, ready.”</p><p>“Okay, one, two, three!” Hermione said excitedly. The two of them pulled and the Christmas cracker exploded. Confetti and ribbons fell around them, covering them both. Leaning forward, Hermione was about to kiss Jacob when they were interrupted. </p><p>“Oh, Jacob, sweetheart, you need to have more of my cookies!” Molly asked, holding out a platter. Her eyes widened when she realised she interrupted them. “Sorry,” she murmured, blushing. </p><p>“No worries, Molly,” Hermione assured her. </p><p>“Besides, I can’t get enough of your cookies,” Jacob said, helping himself to a few more. Him and Hermione quietly munched on their cookies together. </p><p>“Are you having fun?” Hermione asked quietly. </p><p>“Yes,” Jacob said, grinning. “Thanks for bringing me home for Christmas.” Leaning over, he kissed her quickly. "Let's share another Christmas cracker."</p><p>The two reached for one and pulled. Confetti rained down on them both and they laughed.</p><p>Jacob and Hermione ended up having a very, merry Christmas, surrounded by friends and family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>